1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for providing an improved temporary fixation of a drilling or milling machine on a template for making holes and/or recesses at predetermined locations in a workpiece, and, more particularly to temporarily fixate a portable orbital drilling machine to a template which is mounted onto a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
International publications WO 94/17944 and WO 01/15870 disclose early embodiments of devices for fixation of a portable hand tool apparatus to a template for producing holes in a workpiece. These devices include a sleeve, which is attached to a template aperture by way of screw joints. This requires threaded holes to be formed in the template and separate screws therefor.